A Beautiful Ending to a New Beginning
by JessTerr
Summary: What is falling in love and what does it feel like? I think it rather feels like someone reaching into your soul, grabbing your passion and melding it with their own. That moment we realize we are in love is a beautiful ending to a wonderful beginning. [one-shot]
"The only thing that will ever make me fall in love is: if I fall in love."
~C. JoyBell

* * *

The anticipation of her picking me up at the airport was excruciating. It has been awhile since I saw her last. I remember the look in her bright blue eyes when I had left, begging me to stay. The desire to oblige her requests was strong. I always have such a great time with her even though the visits are never quite long enough. But other promised obligations made me leave.

I feel the plane bounce and skitter along the runway as it lands. I imagine her pacing at the window, eager to see me again. I booked a seat as close to the front door as possible so I can be one of the first off the plane. She probably thinks I will be one of the last people off the plane, so I want to surprise her. It seems like an eternity before we are allowed to disembark. My fellow passengers and I are all standing yet there is an issue with the jet bridge, so I lean against the cabin wall and wait some more. Finally we are allowed off.

As I exit the secured area, both our eyes are scanning, searching. She finally catches sight of me and a huge smile spreads across her face. I suppose she is as happy to see me as I am her. I throw my backpack over my shoulder and rush over before she even has time to move from the beam she is leaning against. Before she realizes I'm there, I've swept her off the floor, embraced in the biggest hug she's ever known which she is returning just as fiercely. It's a nice feeling to know she has missed me.

I gently place her feet back on the floor and nuzzle my face in her hair, smelling in her sweetness. After what feels like forever, she lets me go and we just stand there, gazing into each other's eyes, grinning from ear to ear like a couple of teenagers. I finally pull my eyes away from hers and re-shoulder my backpack. I want to get out of here as soon as possible so we can spend some alone time.

We walk to the baggage claim area. While waiting for my one larger bag, we both just stand there looking at each other with silly smiles on our faces again. When my bag rolls around the conveyor, I grab it and we head out to the lot. She opens the front of the truck to make sure there is sufficient room and tosses me the keys so I can open the back to throw in my bag. She then walks to meet me in the back and puts out her hand. When I go to place the keys into her palm, she closes her hand around mine, thumb gently stroking my skin. Oh how I have missed her touch. Her hands are soft and gentle yet amazingly strong.

As I open the passenger side to get in, I notice she has tenderly placed a single red rose on the passenger seat. I bring the rose to my face, smelling in the sweet aroma then reach over and brush the petals against her lips and eyes, eyes which are now closed seemingly deep in thought. The rose was so Piper. I'm not one for the more feminine affections, but Piper – Piper normally treats me exactly how she likes to be treated so a single red rose when coming to visit is special. And if it's special to Piper, it's special to me.

She puts the keys in the ignition and cranks the engine. I reach over to grab her hand. Her eyes lock onto mind as I place my hand on her cheek, pulling her close to me. My lips meet hers in a long, passionate, stomach-warming kiss, one that could have gone on forever. As I put the keys in the ignition, she reached over and grabbed her hand. Her eyes lock onto mine as she placed her other hand on my cheek, pulling me closer to her. My lips meet with hers in a long, passionate, stomach-warming kiss. She pulls away from me, sparkle in her eyes and a very wicked grin on her face. With that we are on the road, yet we aren't exactly headed in the direction of her home.

I figure Piper is simply excited and has taken a wrong turn as she tends to do sometimes. But after several more minutes, it was clear that she is not even looking for the route home. "Where are we going?"

That wicked grin reappears on her face. She is definitely up to something. She only replies, "Shhhhhhh. It's a surprise baby."

"I think I like surprises, especially where you are concerned. But do you have a clue as to where you are driving?"

Her response is a simple laugh and a head toss. Geesh, women.

* * *

We have been driving for almost thirty minutes. I still have no clue as to where we were going and she still isn't going to tell me. The curiosity is killing me and she knows it. I asked her if she's thirsty. She nods affirmatively. "So do you want me to stop and get us something?" she asks. "Or…" Piper motioned to the cooler behind the seat.

Confused, I reach behind the seat and open the cooler. "Let's see what all you've stocked here. Water, wine, beer, sodas. Well with the open container laws, alcohol is out. What would you like?" Piper's smirk appears again. "As far as a drink is concerned that is" I quickly clarify. I know what that big smile is for.

"You decide, whatever you are having is fine with me" she replies still with that smile on her face.

I love her smile. It always makes me feel like nothing else in this world ever really matters. I grab a soda for her and water for me. She places her hand on mine as I hand it to her. She knows that I love for her to touch me, especially just the simplest gestures of a humble touch. I don't know why. But it's a very comforting feeling I get from her, calming

With my curiosity still peeked I ask, "How much longer babe?"

She smiles back at me and says, "This is killing you isn't it. Not too much further to go, maybe 30 to 45 minutes more."

Well, in my mind, that is time for a short nap. I lay the seat back into the reclining position and close my eyes. Before I actually doze off, her hand brushes across my cheek, I feel her soft strokes along my jaw, her fingers tracing my lips. That is all I remember before she awakens me to tell me that we have arrived at our destination.

I open my eyes and pull the seat back upright. My breath catches as I am staring into the most beautiful ocean sunset I have ever laid my eyes upon. And to make the moment even better, Piper is there to share it with me. She takes my hand and says, "Come on, Al. It gets even better."

"How did you find out about this place from Kentucky?" I question her as we get out of the truck. This section of beach is totally deserted, not a soul in sight.

"Take off your shoes hon. I like the way the sand feels between my toes," she states in her cute accent. So off come the shoes and we both roll our pants up. She takes my hand once again and we start walking on the beach along the edge of the water. "You know I love the beach. I have my ways."

We walk for at least a mile it seems. I am eager to know what surprises she has in mind next for us. By the time we finally stop walking, the sunset is almost gone and the twinkling of the stars were barely visible. Around the last bend in the beach, we approach a rocky cove. "We are here."

I smile and reply, "I don't know how you did this but I am not going to question it. This is absolutely perfect." Laid out before us is a neatly stacked pile of wood waiting to be lit, a big blanket on the sand, and a covered basket of which the contents I'm presuming she will later reveal.

She quickly starts the fire while I stand at the edge of the surf watching the twinkling stars that have appeared in the millions. I turn around to notice that she is already stretched out on the blanket, rummaging through her basket of goodies.

She pulls out two long stemmed glasses, the kind normally reserved for champagne. Of course, a bottle of champagne immediately follows. I took the bottle and worked the cork loose from its mouth. She holds out the glasses and I pour the bubbly concoction into them.

She giggles as the bubbles from the champagne sprinkle onto her face. With the soft light from the fire, she is even more beautiful. The flames from the fire dance in her blue eyes - entrancing. Laying there next to her on the blanket, feeling the warm ocean breeze from the gulf against my skin, the soft sounds of the water rushing onto the beach, this moment was so picture perfect.

She reaches over, takes the glass from my hand, and places it firmly into the sand so it won't spill. She looks back at me. Staring into my eyes she whispers, "Hey, come here."

I inch in closer to her. She puts her hand on the back of my neck and pulls me in closer to her. All the while our gaze never breaks. With the fire sparking in those blue eyes of hers, it is almost as if I could see her soul speaking to me, wanting me to take her.

We embrace, our lips barely meeting. Her breath feels heavy against my lips. With her hand on my neck, she pulls me closer and kisses me so passionately that she almost takes my breath away. I feel her hand move down my neck and onto my shoulder, gently rubbing, totally relaxing me. If she only knows what that kiss had done to me… but I'm sure she'd figure it out very soon.

She pulls my shirt up over my head and tosses it behind us along with my bra. Her hot tongue quickly finds its way to my already hardened nipples. Slowly she entices them even harder with the soft swirls from her tongue. I take my hand and caress her long curls of hair, twirling them amongst my fingers. So soft. So silky. Pulling her head closer to my chest, she begins sucking my breast, the tips of her fingers teasing the tip of my other nipple.

I move my hand down her back, feeling it arch towards me. Reaching down, I pull her shirt up. She temporarily removes her mouth from my breast so I can completely take her shirt off. We lay back down on the blanket side by side, facing each other.

The flames from the fire glimmer on our skin. Her hand once again caresses my breast. I place my hand atop hers and guide it down my belly. I remove my hand from hers just long enough to undo the button on my jeans. She already knows what I have in mind and needs no further prompting. I feel her hand slide between me and the jeans. She slides her fingers between my lips which were moist from her touch. Her murmured moans tells me she likes what she feels. From that first passionate kiss, I have become so hot, totally wet, aching for her touch.

I don't have to wait any longer. Tonight is not a night for long foreplay. We've missed each other far too much. I feel her fingers delve deep inside me. My back arches from the sheer pleasure of her touch. I reach down and pull my jeans off of my legs, not letting her escape from my depths.

My hands roam her body uncontrollably as she makes me feel the passion I have for her deep within my soul. I unbutton her pants and pull them down, shoving them past her shapely legs. Feeling the softness of her skin against mine, my hands begin to tremble as I touch her. I run my fingers back up her legs, scraping the tips of them just to the inside of her thighs, as I draw my hands back up her body.

Her legs part, making way for me to touch her, so that I could to feel how wet our mutual touches have made her. Like her, I let out a soft moan as I feel how wet she is and how she is responding to my touch. Feeling her is making me that much more hot, more wet - driving me crazy. I ache for her fingers to go deeper inside of me.

I enter Piper's body, mirroring her motions within me. We lay there side by side diving into the depths of each other's souls, creating a passion neither of us had known before. I can feel myself losing complete control of my body with each movement she makes. Her muscles begin to tighten around my fingers.

Reaching between her legs with my other hand, I lather her wetness on my palm, rubbing her clit smoothly. Placing my mouth on her breast, I tease her nipple with my tongue. Her moans became ever so louder with each flick of my tongue. The flames from the fire before us could not compare with the heat our bodies were giving off. I whisper to her. "I want to taste you, to feel your wetness on my face."

Her eyes lock onto mine. She slowly removes her fingers from my wet center, dragging her hand upward along my stomach and circling my nipples. She pullsher fingers to her mouth, licking each one as if it were a treasure. I, too, remove my fingers from her wet hot depths, placing them into my mouth, anticipating her taste.

She kisses me, tasting herself, putting her tongue deep inside my mouth. She reaches back down, her fingers brushing against my swollen clit. I feel yet another surge of wetness fall from deep within, my breath heavy with moans of ecstasy. She pulls away and slowly slides her body up mine, towards my face. I feel her wetness drizzle down along my legs against the sides of my belly. I reach my hands around to her ass slowly helping her along the way. I feel her wetness against my breasts. The anticipation of her taste is growing deep inside me.

I don't want to wait any longer. I ache inside. She moves up to my face, kneeling over me. I place my hands around her thighs pulling her down onto my face. My tongue is rewarded with her taste and probes her depths between her parted lips. I stretch my tongue as deeply as I can, stroking then move back out to glance lightly across her swollen clit. I move my hands slowly from her thighs, slide them around to beneath my chin to separating her lips allowing the fluid to down my face.

As I part her lips with my fingers, she arches her back. Her head pulls back exposing her neck. God if only I could bite that neck. I feel her thrust down onto my face. My tongue dives back deep within her. Her body is trembling with excitement. Her wetness is still mounting, growing with each pass of my tongue. Her motions against my face becomes rhythmic, in tune with my tongue. Her moans cause me to suck her skin into my mouth, making me so wet myself. Reaching for my hands, she moves them upward to her breasts. She presses her hands on top of mine, circling her own nipples, guiding my fingers. She is ever still quivering with every motion I make.

Slowly, she removes her hands from mine and move them down her body, feeling her own sensuality. She is so fucking hot. She digs her toes into the sand beneath the blanket, as she remains kneeling atop my face. Reaching behind her, back arches once more, she found again how wet I was.

Parting my lips with her fingertips, she toys with my clit, almost breaking my concentration. She slides one of her fingers down from my clit and once again dives deep inside me. My muscles quickly tighten around her finger, pulling her deeper inside. I know how close she is as her passion floods my face. My tongue rhythmically dances inside her as her fingers plays in my wetness.

Her legs tighten around my head. I can hear her muffled gasps for breath, her whimpered cries of excitement. My tongue made long strokes in and out of her body. I move one hand from her breast and slowly tease her clit with my thumb. That touch makes her body tremble uncontrollably. My gawd her orgasm shatters. Her soul floods my face with the passion she holds deep inside.

I can no longer hold back the totality of what she has created deep within me. My back arches up off the blanket as I felt her fingers touch my depths. My hunger pours from deep within as my body spasms uncontrollably. She climaxes again simultaneously; screaming out into the fire lit ocean. She falls forward on her elbows, gasping for air.

We both are completely drained both physically and emotionally. Our bodies quiver from the moments of ecstasy shared. She slides herself down from my drenched face and lay on top of my still shaking body.

I wrap my arms around her, holding her tight against me. Looking into her blue eyes, I notice a tear trapped in the corner of one of them. I know what that tear was for but I am not going to let her notice that I notice it's there. I grab the edges of the blanket and pull it up around us. She places her head into my neck and softly kisses me as we fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

We awaken the next morning to a gorgeous sunrise. It is a beautiful ending to a wonderful beginning.


End file.
